Checkmate
by XxParadoxical-PrincessxX
Summary: She had won. Both the game and his heart rightfully belonged to her now. E/C. Post 'Sink Or Swim'


**Title: **Checkmate

**Word Count: **1265

**Pairing: **E/C

**Rating: **T - for a couple of 'curse words' and some hints at 'adult situations'

**Time frame:** Set just after 'Sink or Swim'

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Still don't own...

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my first story (or poem - whatever you call it) and I hope you like this little One - Shot.

* * *

_Chess. A game of strategy, cunning and wit. So many ways to win, far too many unbeatable tactics to deploy._

_One winner, one loser._

_No middle ground._

_Not a game for the fainthearted._

...

"Jeez, Cal. I can't believe we're playing _chess! – _We haven't played chess in years_" _Eric mused, it wasn't so much that he minded the game, he loved the fact that Calleigh was somebody who put up a decent fight, and didn't just let him win. He knew that the chess game was a distraction from the real issue here – talking about the two kisses they'd shared outside Immigration dept.

"Aww, come on…" Calleigh replied smirking, "You know you love it just as much as I do. Besides, what's the problem? Afraid you're going to get beaten by a _girl…" _she taunted, knowing how much her 'girl' comment riled him.

"It wouldn't be a tragedy if I did" He replied fairly, " We both know you're one of the smartest women in Miami. In fact it would be an honour to lose to you," he mocked. Calleigh blushed at the 'smartest women' part, for all her modesty, it was probably likely that there was some truth in that statement.

"Whatever, Delko. We both know how competitive I am, just 'cause you think that giving me a cute pout and puppy dog eyes will make me pity you and lose… I got news for you… I play to win. No prisoners!" she smirked. Eric was indeed doing the pouting thing, and when he realised it, he vamped it up a bit more. Calleigh just shook her head and laughed.

Thinking quickly, he moved his rook 3 spaces and captured Calleigh's Queen. After listening to her (quite frankly – adorable) exclamation of 'That's not fair!' he laughed and retorted that 'that was beyond fair – you had a chance to move it and you didn't'!

After debating that for about a minute, Calleigh eventually agreed that the move was solicited and that he could keep her queen. Then, smiling coyly, she moved her pawn up diagonally capturing his offending rook and the right to claim back one of her pieces

"I'll have my queen back please!" she demanded, with a twinkle in her eye. Eric just stopped and stared, Hesitantly he handed it back, _surely that pawn was on the other side of the board a second ago…_

…

After placing her Queen back on the board, Calleigh called a break; saying she needed time to rethink her strategy. She took a picture of the chess board to ensure that Eric would not cheat (as he was prone to doing whenever he suspected he might lose) and walked onto the balcony. Sitting down on her favourite beanbag chair, she contemplated the enormity of the situation. It had been only 4 hours since their lips had met and in that time – Calleigh felt as if they'd gone back to square one; they hadn't talked about the kiss, mentioned it, or even done it again! It was an understatement and Calleigh was confused to say the least. Ignoring the feeling of unease in her stomach, she mentally promised herself that she would bring it up when she went back inside.

Little did she know that Eric was thinking mostly the same thoughts. He too, was confused, he definitely did not think that Calleigh would be the one to initiate their first kiss – not that he was disappointed by it – and he was also wondering why neither of them had bought it up since. After eating Calleigh's dinner of Burgers and Fries (he was glad to see that she was not a Salad-with-NO-dressing kinda woman) they'd settled down to a chess tournament, much like the ones they used to have when Speed was alive. Both of them were a little sloppy at first, but got back into the swing of things pretty quickly.

Eric was snapped out of his reverie by Calleigh walking back into the room with a bowl of tortilla chips and some guacamole in one hand, and a couple of beers in the other.

Placing the items down on the table, she signalled to Eric to help himself and settled back onto her cushion. After checking the pieces were on the appropriate places she decided to do the talk subtly.

"So," Calleigh started whilst contemplating her next move – on both the chess game and the conversation, "talk to me"

Eric was taken aback, he thought he was going to be the one to start this conversation, but once again, Calleigh had bitten the bullet before him. "Well, okay." He started, "I admit it, I want a puppy"

At this Calleigh chuckled, "Come on Eric," she said, softly, taking his hand in hers, "I'm sick of playing games"

Eric crinkled his brow at this, "Wait – are you talking about the chess, or us here?" he asked.

Calleigh raised her eyebrow, "Oh please! We both know I'm going to win the chess game, so I think it's more than likely that I was talking about us." She said, moving her Knight to take his Bishop.

Eric huffed a little at her move and decided to stop messing about, "Okay." He started. "You know, I always liked that about you Cal, you're always so – _forward - _there's none of that dancing around the subject when it concerns you." Realising that he was kind of avoiding the question he continued on to say, "look, I'm not gonna lie here – it wasn't love at first sight – more like a mutual attraction" Calleigh laughed again at that " but, over the years, I've come to realise that I just cannot live without you – in fact, scratch that, I _will not _live without you. I would do anything to make you happy Calleigh, if you'd let me. I just want you to be mine"

"Eric" Calleigh said softly, cupping his cheek with her palm "All you've ever had to do was ask."

"Basically – I love you!" He finished, loving the feel of her warm hand on his face – it was relaxing, comforting, _Calleigh…_

"What a coincidence" Calleigh replied with a smirk on her face.

"But – you don't believe in coincidences…" Eric said playing along.

"But I do believe in Karma," She retorted, "What goes around, comes around – I love you too…"

And with that, she kissed him square on the lips, daring him to take it to the next level, and for all of about two minutes, they stays like that, until the need for more overtook the both of the and they stumbled into the sanctity that was Calleigh's bedroom.

* * *

As they celebrated their newfound happiness throughout the night, they completely forgot about that little chessboard sitting on Calleigh's table. The pieces were all in order despite Calleigh and Eric's intense making out session. If they'd have continued the game they would have realised that Calleigh had Eric in Checkmate.

She had won. Both the game and his heart rightfully belonged to her now. And she would come to treasure the victory for years.

...

Chess. A game of strategy, cunning and wit. So many ways to win, far too many unbeatable tactics to deploy.

One winner, one loser.

No middle ground.

Not a game for the fainthearted.

...

Love. A game of strategy, time and patience. So many outcomes to consider, so many hearts that can be broken.

Either everybody wins, or everybody loses.

No middle ground.

Not a game for the fainthearted.


End file.
